Source code may include a set of computer instructions written in a human-readable format. Source code may be written in one or more computer programming languages that can be executed by a processor after being compiled or interpreted into machine-readable instructions. There are circumstances in which analysis of source code for different metrics, such as size or complexity, can be useful. However, these can be difficult tasks to perform, particularly for an entire code repository. Therefore, there is a need for a tool that analyzes source code in an easier and more effective manner.